Shikai
by Mrfipp
Summary: Abarai Renji, Kira Izuru, and Hinamori Momo, each of whom are highy skilled vice-captains in the use of their Shikais, Zabimaru, Wabisuke and Tobiume. Sadly, it wasn't always like this.


Fipp: Just a fun little thing involving three of our favorite vice-captains back when they were unseated shinigami.

Shikai

"Where do you think Abarai-kun is?" Hinamori asked

"Don't know," Kira replied. "He's about fifteen minutes late."

Currently deep in the forest, two newly appointed unseated members of Squad Five, Hinamori Momo and Kira Izuru sat waiting for the third member of their little group, Abarai Renji to show up for a training session that they had often.

"Hey! Hinamori! Kira!" Both turned around to see Renji running towards them with a large grin on his face.

"Nice to see you showed up," Kira sword. "Should we get started?" He drew his zanpaktou. This sessions were very beneficial to him and Hinamori, each of whom were lacking in this area, more so Hinamori, while Renji was much better. Later they would have kido practice, and the roles were reversed.

"Wait! You guys just have to see this!" Renji then quickly pulled out his sword out and raised it above his head.

"Your zanpaktou?" Hinamori asked, eyebrow raised. She had seen that sword countless times, there was nothing too special about it.

"Check this out. Howl! Zabimaru!" To the shock and surprise of both Hinamori and Kira, Renji's sword glowed red and wavered in shape before growing in size and gaining several spikes.

"You learned your Shikai?" Kira asked, unable to really believe this. He suddenly felt very bad that neither he, nor Hinamori knew their own swords' names.

"That's amazing Abarai-kun!" Hinamori cheered. "But, what is it supposed to be?"

"Are you blind?" Renji said. "It's supposed to be a saw!" He pointed Zabimaru at them, so they could admire his wonderful sword more.

"A saw?" Kira asked.

"What? Not all Shikai forms are sword-like. I heard one of the vice-captains has some sort of trident-thingy for his Shikai!"

"He has a point," Hinamori said.

Kira mumbled before speaking up. "Can it do anything?"

Renji shrugged. "I don't know. All I know that it looks awesome!" He swung his sword to the side. He, as well as Kira and Hinamori, were very surprised when Zabimaru began to separate itself, stretching itself two dozen meter and embedding its tip into a tree. The sudden change in momentum threw Renji to the ground while Kira and Hinamori could only stare.

"It extends?" Hinamori said, mouth agape.

"So, it's like a saw-whip then?" Kira said.

Renji stared at the sword for a moment before jumping back up. "HELL YEAH! Did you see that thing! How kickass is it?!" He laughed. "I wonder what else this thing can do!" He started to pull on his sword, but the tip was too far into the tree to be pulled out. "Come on! Get out! Get unstuck!" He pulled harder on the blade and succeeded in pulling it out.

Only to have it recoil on the three of them.

Kira and Hinamori both screamed and ducked as the sharp blades flew overhead and sliced through several trees before continuing to wildly swing.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Hinamori cried from her spot on the ground.

"I can't!" Renji cried, trying his best to stop the bladed-whip from failing around.

"We're all going to die!" Kira cried.

Outside the forest, a random shinigami heard various cried of pain, and someone yelling, "MY FOOT!"

000

It was one week after the incidents involving Renji's zanpaktou, and everyone was out of the hospital. Though Renji was still limping from his self-inflicted foot injury.

"It's a bit sad, isn't?" Hinamori said, looking at the destroyed forest.

"I said I was sorry," Renji grumbled. "If I knew it was going to all this, I wouldn't have used it!"

"Hinamori-kun! Abarai-kun!" Both turned to see Kira running down the path.

"Are you alight Kira-kun?" Hinamori asked.

"Yes, why?" Kira replied.

"You look happy," Renji said, leaning against a tree. The largest tree in the forest.

Kira frowned at this statement. "I can be happy," he said in a small voice. "I have something to be happy about."

"What?" Hinamori asked.

"I have learned my zanpaktou's name!"

"Really?" his friends went.

"What is it?" Renji asked.

"What's it look like?" Hinamori asked.

"I'll show you." Kira drew his sword and held it out. "Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Blue smoke poured off of the blade as it began to change its shape, bending twice.

"Wow," Hinamori said.

"A hook?" Renji said. "What's it supposed to do? Catching giant fish hollows?" he laughed.

"Abarai-kun, please don't insult his sword," Hinamori said, not wanting a fight to break out.

"What? It's just my sword looks cooler."

"You're 'cool sword' tried to kill us all," Kira said flatly.

"And it was still cool looking!"

"You're an idiot."

"Who here has the stupid fish-sword?"

Annoyed with this, Kira then hit Renji atop the head with the flat side of his blade.

"Damn you Kira-Agh!" Renji started, only to fall forward, his head crashing onto the ground. "I-I can't move my head! It's too heavy!"

"Your head got heavy?" Hinamori asked, utterly confused by what Renji had just said.

"How is that even possible?" Kira asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Renji asked, struggling to get up.

"Maybe he's drunk again?" Hinamori whispered to Kira

"I'm not drunk!" Renji yelled at them. He then tipped over and fell onto Renji, causing both to fall down, and Wabisuke to fly from Kira's hand and sticking itself into the tree.

"Agh!" Kira yelled as Renji's head was crushing his chest. "Get the hell off me!" He pushed Renji off of him. "He really is heavy."

"Really?" Hinamori asked.

"I told you!" Renji yelled from the ground.

"But how?"

"I don't know," Kira said as he tried to get his sword from out of the tree. Each time barely able to wedge it out, and cutting the tree each time.

None of the three noticed that with each wedge, the tree became heavier. The whole tree. Root, braches, leaves. The whole damn thing.

With one last tug Kira managed to free his sword.

Then the tree, along with the ground around it, sunk several feet.

"What the-" Hinamori called.

There was then a loud 'thud' next to her. She was very surprised by what she saw.

"A leaf?"

There was a loud groaning noise and they both looked up.

"What's going on?" Renji asked, head stuck to the dirt.

"Didn't think I'd die from this," Kira said.

"Me neither," Hinamori said.

Every leaf on the tree, each now weighting one pound, and collectively hundreds of pounds, fell down on the three, crushing them.

It was many hours before anyone came looking for them.

000

It was one more week after the incidents involving Wabisuke.

"Did all your cuts from the leaves heal?" Renji asked.

"Yup," Kira responded.

"Hi guys." Both turned to see Hinamori.

"Hey," they said.

"Something wrong?" Renji asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just our last two training sessions didn't go to well because you guys learned your swords' names, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I learned my sword's name, and with our track record, I just might kill us."

"C'mon!" Renji said. "It can't be that bad!"

"Yeah, show us," Kira said.

"Okay," Hinamori said, drawing her sword. "Snap, Tobiume!" The sword suddenly burst in red energy at the blade straightened out as three odd prong-like protrusions grew from the sides

"Now look at that," Kira said.

"Now let's see what it can do!" Renji yelled, bring his sword down on Hinamori, which she blocked.

"W-what are you doing?!" she yelled as Renji kept attacking her.

"Trying to see what it does!"

"Well stop!"

"No!"

"Stop!"

"No!

"Stop!"

"No!"

"I said STOP!" Tobiume then exploded as a powerful blast of reiatsu shot from the sword, knocking Renji backward and flying into a tree. (1)

"Wow," Kira said, realizing that Renji had taken most of the damage with their Shikais. He then looked up and saw that the trees were on fire.

"Agh!" Hinamori cried. "I can't stop it!" she cried, waving her sword around trying to put it out. But she only succeeded in shooting more fireballs around.

Getting hacked to bits, being crushed under immense weight, and burning in a forest fire.

All very interesting, and painful ways to die if you asked Kira yourself.

000

Aizen once prided himself that the forest outside his division was one of the most beautiful, and well-kept forests in the Sereitei.

And now the whole thing was either chopped down, in a large crater, or burned to a crisp.

"Gin," he said to his vice-captain.

"Yes Aizen-taichou?" said Ichimaru, who had trouble containing his laughter.

"Please remind me that Abarai, Kira, and Hinamori are no longer to practice with their Shikais without at least a Third Seat present."

"Very funny ain't it Aizen-taichou? In three weeks, a small group of unseated members managed to reduce this wonderful forest into a wreck, huh?"

"Yes, yes it is." Aizen lowered his head.

"I wonder how much fun it'd be if they learned Bankai? I bet they could take down half the city? Ooh! We should start them in training right after they get out of the hospital again!"

Aizen paled. This was the very reason he'd built Las Noches so large; so that if any of his Espada destroyed something, it was too far away for him to care. (2)

"I'm going to get some tea," Aizen said, dragging his feet back to his office.

(1) Renji sure is getting beat up from their zanpaktous, isn't he?

(2) And that is why I think Las Noches, which is the same size as the Sereitei, is so large despite the fact there are not that many arrancars when compared to the number of shinigami in Sereitei.


End file.
